kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrono Cannon
The Chrono Cannon is an ErrorLandian stolen tech vehicle acquired by infiltrating an Allied Battle Lab or Defense Bureau depending on the game. Its powerful Neutron Cannon can “erase” enemy units from existence. The logo emblazoned on its hull would look like the Allied eagle carrying the EL keys with green instead of blue for the background. Description Chronosphere technology was also a very high point of interest for the ErrorLandian arsenal. However, unlike the Chronosphere’s main idea of transportation, they wanted to weaponize Einstein’s prized technology. They had discovered that it had already been done by way of the Chrono Legionnaire. So, what did they do? Expand on the ideas of it to create a truely unstoppable weapon. What they came up with was a powerful Neutron Cannon based off of the one that Chrono Legionnaires used to erase their enemies from history. This one, however, would be way more powerful and even be able to attack tanks. The weapon it carries is not only menacingly and technologically powerful, but psychologically as well. Many people agree that being flung into an entirely different dimension sounds like a fate far more terrifying than mere death. However, with little to no evidence of the true fate of this terrifying weapon’s victims, it remains in ErrorLandian arsenals for use against the Allies. Usage The one and only true one-shot kill weapon available to ErrorLandia, the Chrono Cannon is not to be trifled with. Because of its powerful weapon, it needed heavier armor or else it would not survive on the battlefield for long, especially against the Allies, who excel in air-to-ground warfare. Flyswatters make for good escorts to protect them from Aircraft Carriers, Vindicators, Harriers, Black Eagles, or especially Century Bombers. They are ill-equipped to deal with anti-vehicle aircraft, as suggested above. However, infantry is still a great threat to them as they can only erase a single target at a time before having to recharge, and there is a several-second delay before they can fire again because of how much energy goes into one shot. They are also questionable to use in attacking a base as they deal no damage to structures or epic units, and the fact they cannot fire on the move unless the enemy is right in front of them as it lacks a turret. Quotes Created * Chrono Cannon inspection complete! * Chrono Cannon, what’s the call? Selected * I can make your problems... disappear. * Styx awaits the trespassers. * How about... a magic trick? * Magician, in waiting. * Chrono DIO da! * Chronosphere ready. Ordered to move * Poetry in motion. * On my way. * Closing the distance. * Forward! * I will go for a look. Ordered to attack * Enjoy the show, my friend. * I hope they paid their dues. * Goodbye. * Quick, and painless. * They’ll never return. * They won’t be bothering us again. In combat * I love it when they struggle. * They fight the inevitable! * I wasn’t told there’d be more... * I can only do so much! Retreating * Now to make my exit. * Now for my final trick. * I hope I can see them again. Category:Stolen Tech